


Actions Speak Louder Than Words. [Solo]

by Pikachulovesyou93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destruction, Revenge, Solo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachulovesyou93/pseuds/Pikachulovesyou93
Summary: This was a Solo I wrote for Gabriel in my twitter RP.Gabriel works to eradicate humanity in New York as a result of a certain someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Motionless in White song "Death March" was used as inspiration for the solo.

Ornery Archangel, as he arrived in the restless city streets of New York Gabriel's eyes surveillance his surroundings, his golden eyes radiated a fierce, uncompromising expression. His lip drew back in a snarl, nose crinkled, and his forehead creased from a furrowed brow. 

Death March. Death March.

The youngest archangel stomped through the busy city streets, knocking the busy pedestrians along the way. Any passerby gallant enough to quarrel, Gabriel bought their face to the cognizance of his mind, he would deal with them in due time.

Death March. Death March.

The preponderance of years the angel had spent in hiding, concealing who he truly was so that he could not be hectored or subjected to his families controversy seemed to be abandoned. He was sullen, and the people of New York were about to be struck with a realisation; Angels. Are. Real. 

So step right up - to go down in flames.

Gabriel stopped his parade in the centre of Park Avenue, lifting his shoulders in a half shrug as car horns blared; a scrap of metal was no match for a celestial being whose true form outweighed the buildings surround him. Extending his hand out as a car drove directly for him, Gabriel flicked his wrist sending the car, and it's otherwise innocent passengers colliding with the nearby building. 

A new world order; Gabriel was changing the game.

Turning his eyes on the damaged vehicle, he catches a glimpse of a young child - not older than 12 beating frantically at the windows. Shrugging, he inclines his face and ensures their final vision is his smirk as he watches the car explode, flames consuming the casualties. The screaming of bystanders and sirens can be heard in the distance as rubble ricochets. 

"I give into the ecstasy."

Drawing in a sharp breath Gabriel turns on his heel and is once more on the move, only for a few steps. As he halts, he makes his golden wings visible in the current plane. He puffs out his cheeks before whistling, soon followed by bitter laughter. It is evident that he is proud of the destruction he has caused thus far.

"My enemy will not be the end of me."

Humanity, their immolation as a result of his grievances caused by just one. But Gabriel did not dismay; he knew /exactly/ what he was doing. His. Plan. Would. Not. Falter. Bilious, he recalled the humans that had dare shot him a glance, and he made them suffer. His hand clenched tightly around necks, savouring their reactions as he looked down on them, refusing to let go until every last breath had seeped out of their worthless bodies.

All is fair in love and war.

The streets of New York now plagued in dead bodies, blood becoming the new paint job. If eradication were his intention, he would have won the first prize; only that was not the point. As he saunters down the desolate road, he relishes the sight, stopping once he reaches a crossroad. They now have a choice to make; "Maybe this will get your attention", and he leaves, a ruined city behind him.


End file.
